Linger
by DrMarten
Summary: I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger. Aristocrats AU ft. the ever-complicated Unholy Trinity
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_: Suzaku and C.C. are aristocrats and exes.

* * *

"Will that be all, Your Highness?"

Lelouch looked up from the document he was scanning and set it down on the desk in front of him. He swiveled in his desk chair to face his companion directly. "Yes, Sir Kururugi. Thank you for your time."

The knight nodded and turned to go. He was already halfway through the door when Lelouch called out to him. "Ah, Suzaku, could you come back inside for just a moment?"

The prince stood up and held out a hand, a huge grin on his face. "How rude of me not to congratulate my future brother-in-law on his engagement." Suzaku accepted the handshake a tad too cheerfully.

"Thank you, Lelouch," he replied with a beaming smile. "Officially being part of the family will be the pleasure of my life." He gave Lelouch's hand a final squeeze and left.

Suzaku Kururugi walked down the halls of the palace looking in absolute bliss. How could he not be? He recently proposed to a most beautiful princess who brought him nothing but joy and love and she accepted. Damaged and flawed as he was, she wanted to marry him too. He could just see their life together. The children, the happiness, the work it would take to overcome hardships. Everything that marriage entailed he was ready for.

After all, Euphemia was an angel. She made it all so easy. He knew it was a good political move for both of them as well, not to mention the benefits their marriage would reap the countries they each represent. He's convinced that she is the best thing that will ever happen in his life.

He is sure. He is ready. He is willing.

So, for all of this, he does not know why when he heard the faintest sound of a harp, his first thought is to follow it. Albeit it was coming from a corridor opposite the direction he was going, his feet decided to follow where the music became clearer. He walked half mindlessly; though he could already guess, he wanted to see who played the instrument. He walked further and abruptly stopped by the doorway of the palace's music room. There she was, the talented harpist whose music beckoned him to pursue.

C.C., the woman whom he left for the girl he would marry.

Her eyes were shut. She always played that way, engrossed completely and immensely talented that she didn't even need to look. Perhaps that was why he walked into the otherwise almost empty room despite initial hesitation. He allowed himself to drown in the music as he drank in the sight of her. Her black dress a stark contrast against flawless porcelain skin and stunning green hair. _She looks divine as ever_, he thought to himself.

Suzaku watched as her nimble fingers plucked the strings which produced such delicate, beautiful sounds. It sent him back to the past, recalling (more clearly than he should) how those same fingers tangled in his hair, undid his buttons, and left marks across his back. She was always able to tease sounds out of him too. He watched her head swaying; it had swayed then to a rhythm _he_ made on whatever surface they were on. He saw her left eyebrow quirk up slightly, just like how it used to when they argued and she'd walk out on him.

_That's right_. She's a rather complicated woman. More suited to Lelouch if he were being honest. She found most everything boring and was thus mischievous, toying with things that were probably not meant to be toyed with. Traditions, rumors, emotions, what have you. She certainly sent him spinning in circles a number of times.

But she loved him. At least that's what she claimed that time they went through the garden maze in secret in the dead of night. The stars had likely been jealous of the way her eyes sparkled, and he could not believe he was able to capture the witch's heart. She'd stolen his own ages ago after all.

C.C. slowly lifted her eyelids as the song was softly coming to an end. Seeing Suzaku there, the corners of her lips pinched up to a lopsided grin. He clapped as the song finally finished, mouth curved in a smile of his own that was more genuinely happy than he intended. "Beautiful as always."

She grinned wider, not even bothering to stand and curtsy. "Me or the piece?"

"Both." His smiled widened too. "If you don't mind my saying so," he quickly added. Realizing this is their first time alone since his engagement, he felt compelled to be distant. "I hope you've been well." Distant and polite.

"Oh, you know me. If I were fazed by much, I wouldn't be C.C.," she said.

"O-Of course," he breathed, now feeling a bit foolish. "I jus—"

"Sir Kururugi, Lady C.C.!"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of Cecile Croomy. She curtsied, he nodded. C.C. simply remained in her stool; her slight annoyance at the intruder invisible to others who may not know her as well as he did.

"The Earl wanted me to find a durable string for one his inventions or whatnot. I thought I'd take a spare of one of the instruments," she kindly informed.

"Is that so?" C.C. asked. "Take a guitars' or violins' spare."

Cecile smiled at her. "I was hoping I'd take a harp's, Lady C.C. He could just cut from the long string if he needs more and it would save me a trip or two from here to the laboratory. I hope you don't mind."

C.C. merely blinked. "I'm sure it's alright, Miss Croomy. It's only a spare," Suzaku suggested in her stead, but Cecile only glanced at him with a tensed smile and didn't move from where she stood.

The green-haired woman sighed from her seat. "Yes, it should be fine. Although I have a favor to ask in exchange."

"Of course! Name it."

"Go visit the cellar and fetch Sir Kururugi and I some wine."

_What?_ "But that's quite far from here. I'll go and have a servant bring us a bottle. "

"Hush, Suzaku. It's for science, is it not?" C.C. said as she very slightly sneered at Cecile.

"Y-yes. Right away." The woman soon left to accommodate the request, shutting the door as she went.

"You haven't changed a bit," he chuckled to the door when it clicked close. "Still rude and selfish."

"And jealous?" she added for him. He sharply turned to her in response.

"Were you expecting me to be nice? I recommend you don't assume I will be forthcoming with all of your conquests." It's a wonder how she said it so flatly while her face looked amused.

"She isn't my conquest. You of all people should know that."

"Huh. Pity. A fair few years older than us but she is quite good-looking."

"I care about Euphy," he countered. C.C. had to look away.

It wasn't the way he said it. In fact, he didn't quite convince with that delivery. It was just… the words stung nonetheless, and she got a bit caught up with the surprise that came with the ache. "I know. You demonstrated it very clearly when you jilted me."

It's a shame she didn't see the frown he made. She would have been mildly satisfied. "Look, C.C., I—"

"Oh, it's quite alright. There's no need for explanations," she stated blankly while looking up at him. "With our separation, I'll likely become queen."

A minor shock came over him at her statement. Of course she could ascend to the throne, she was the reigning queen's favorite. She would no doubt be excellent at it as well. C.C. is beautiful, tenacious, well-connected, and far wiser than she likes to behave. However, she never once mentioned any desire for a crown. And the thought of her marrying simply to acquire one was purely absurd.

"And who might your king be?" He balled a fist but kept it hidden behind his back.

"Odysseus is the First Prince, although Schneizel outperforms him in every way. Who knows really."

He balked. "And you would consent to either of those matches? Don't joke with me."

"Shall I bet on Lelouch, then?" Her response was quick, as though she could predict his response and had a retort ready. "Marry him to increase his chances?" she smirked. "For all your fits of jealous rage about him, _you_ _would_ _consent_ to me being his?" Spite and mockery oozed out of every word that came out of her lips. She knew exactly how to tick him off.

Lelouch is his dearest friend in the world. But when it came to C.C…

He cleared his throat. "We both know he is a ladies' man, and we both know your possessive tendencies. Tumultuous times are brewing, my lady. We don't need a tumultuous couple on the throne to make it worse."

Suzaku had a few guesses on how she'd react. Laughter was not one of them.

It was a welcome surprise though; he didn't think after everything that happened between them he still could make her laugh. The lilt in her voice softened the hard edges in his stare. It also softened the hard edges in his heart.

"Oh, sir," she began, trying to hold in her laughs. "I am that pathetic boy's only hope. If there were any other woman who could tame and keep His Royal Highness in check, then I was not born with green hair."

He smiled sullenly. "That's a shame then. I'd wish there were such a woman, except…"

"Except you like my green hair."

"Yes." He looked her in the eyes, which was the wrong thing to do by all standards. "One of my favorite things about you, actually." An engaged man should not look at his former lover's eyes. Not when she has the effect to make his resolve shake and crumble.

Not when he isn't very good at concealing his emotions.

And most especially not when she has the ability to read him like a book.

"Why would you marry her," she whispered, "when you belong to me?"

And that was it for him.

She reached out her hand and he caved, surrendering to everything inside of him that he can't fight. Her hand on his face, he could only he close his eyes and lean into her touch as he savored the moment. It tingled where her fingertips met his skin and it burned when she ran her thumb across his lips. All thoughts were silenced at the command of her proximity. Regrets can be dealt with later.

It was too late anyways. He knew it the moment he chased after the sound of that harp.

He felt her face coming closer to his. He longed for their noses to touch and their lips to join when she commanded him instead. "Look at me."

As he revealed his emerald irises to her golden ones, he dimly realized he was kneeling before her, down on one knee. Just like when he proposed to another girl not too long ago. Guilt began to set in, but even then he didn't try to free himself from her touch.

"Do you really enjoy this that much?" he asked almost accusatorily, his warm breath fanning across her face.

"Enjoy what?"

"Bewitching me. Putting me under your spell. Knowing that, no matter what I do, you will always have a hold on me."

A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips. She straightened up but kept her hand on his face. "Isn't that hypocritical of you to ask?"

The knight remained silent so she continued. "You know exactly how you get when it comes to me. You know that you and I will always remain as we are." Her thumb caressing his cheek, she whispered, "And you love it, Suzaku. There is no part of you that detests it. So please don't blame me for your indulgence."

She began withdrawing her hand but he snatched her wrist rather forcefully halfway through.

"I don't blame you, C.C, I lo—"

"Milord, milady, I have the wine!" A familiar voice softly yelled through the door.

"Let go and stand aside," she spoke to him.

"Would that I could." He looked at her with an intense gaze before defiantly kissing her knuckle and doing as she commanded. He then dusted his pants and opened the door for Cecile.

"Only one glass?" C.C. asked. "Really, Cecile, if you weren't going to join us, you could have at least brought another."

"Apologies for that. The cellar doesn't keep many wine glasses," the woman amended.

"Well, it will have to do." C.C. filled the glass half full with the dark liquid and raised it high. "To Sir Kururugi's engagement."

She gave Suzaku a look as she took a sip and afterwards offered him the glass. He reluctantly took the drink and finished it. He set the glass down on one of the tables at the side the room and left without saying a word and with a frown on his face.

The green haired woman kept her eyes by door. "My, my. Where are his manners? I thought knights were supposed to be gallant and charming." She then turned to the only companion she was left with. "His princess will be quite disappointed," she commented with a smirk and an amused tone.

"I suppose so, Lady C.C.," the woman laughed nervously.

Finally standing up, she bade her goodbye. "You must excuse me, Miss Croomy. The harp can only offer so much entertainment, I'll go find another diversion. Help yourself with the strings or whatever it is you need."

She curtsied and walked away, leaving Cecile in a relieved state and finally able to let out the breath she'd been holding.

Today, she twice walked in on a tense environment between the knight and the lady. _Aristocrats can be such pieces of work_, she thought. While she harbored a small crush on the knight, she was rather thankful he never looked her way. That Lady C.C. was unpredictable and bold and untouchable at court; it was intimidating to be her rival.

But what's more intimidating, Cecile supposed, was to be with a man who would always belong to and hopelessly love another woman.

She felt sorry for Sir Kururugi and Princess Euphemia, glad for herself, and a bit envious of Lady C.C.

Snapping out of her reverie, she quickly waved her thoughts out of her head and made to look for the spare harp strings somewhere in this room. She wanted leave it and whatever happened here as soon as possible.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm not very happy with this but I just had to get it out. I just needed some SuzaCC in my life, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Inspiration hit me again lol. Hope you enjoy this one.

Set some time after the first chapter. Also, I decided to elevate the royalty from kingdom to empire.

* * *

Being a child of the emperor afforded them many luxuries, Lelouch knew this well. But it didn't stop him from finding it quite barbaric and out of place for Carine to stage a boxing match during her birthday ball of all occasions. Then again, he didn't put it past his half-sister to do such a thing; she was the sort to derive amusement from pointless violence. In the same vein, he didn't put it past his father to allow a distasteful display at an official celebration; he was the sort to not care for his children's affairs unless they directly impacted his rule.

To Carine's credit, guests seemed to be enjoying the spectacle in varying degrees. Milly, Rivalz, and Kallen were cheering on their bets loudly. Euphy, Suzaku, Shirley, and Nunnally were watching with animated interest. Even Nina was having fun analyzing the match to try and predict who would win. He supposed it was a decent party; guests were entertained. All but one, that is.

As he walked his way around the ring, Lelouch caught sight of long green hair swaying out of the massive ballroom just as the doors were silently closing behind it. In a split second, he decided he grew uninterested in the fight himself and went after the owner of those distinctive locks.

The corridor wasn't as well lit as the party venue but it was enough for him to conclude that she wasn't very interested in the festivity to begin with by what she wore. Off-the-shoulder dress in a subdued tone of red that fell just past her knees. Truly, it could pass off as a casual outfit if not for the intricate lace and beadwork at the waist.

"Thought you would enjoy that exhibition more," he said as soon as he came near her.

C.C. spun around, surprise evident in her face. "Clearly you thought wrong." She resumed going her way before even finishing that sentence.

"Clearly," he agreed, picking up his speed to walk alongside her. "It's a bit early to leave a party though, isn't it?"

"Not for parties that are too brutish for my liking." The two rounded a corner and she stopped to take her heels off, the prince automatically holding her hand to steady her as she bent down. "The question is, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your family?"

"Carine is hardly family." Her hand in his was suddenly replaced with her shoes and he couldn't help but pull a face. "We share a last name and half our DNA but that's about it." She only hummed in response.

Lelouch looked at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be out of it. Maybe something happened with Suzaku. That or she didn't have any pizza today. Normally, they might have kept the conversation going. It might turn into a playful argument. He likes to think he'd win. Maybe she would. Maybe he'd let her.

Instead of all that, a comfortable silence settled between them as they walked together. It wasn't too bad. He found being quiet with the witch to be an odd pleasure for some reason.

They walked side by side hallway after hallway, corner after corner until their little stroll brought them to the Blue Room. The place where he and C.C. first met many years ago.

He settled on one of the couches while she remained standing by a massive window, the gentle moonlight bouncing off of her features. After the silence of their journey, he now had to satisfy the curiosity that had been brewing ever since he realized their destination. "Any particular reason as to why we're here?"

"None at all," she replied. "I was going to the greenhouse then retire to bed but you showed up, so."

He smirked at the response. "Are you feeling nostalgic somehow? The stoic Lady C.C. reminiscing… now that's new."

It took her a minute before smirking and speaking again. "Do you remember it at all? When we were introduced?"

"Of course I do." He rolled his eyes and scowled at the memory…

"_Lelouch, this is Lady C.C. of France. Britannia will be taking care of her from now on."_

_The prince bowed before the girl. "Your Highness," she said softly as she curtsied. "I hope you don't find my presence here an intrusion."_

"_Not at all, Lady C.C.," he tried her name. A very curious one. He wondered if she had a real one, wondered why his mother wouldn't introduce her with it as was formal. Moreover, he wondered why their empire would take on the upbringing of a highborn foreigner._

_It was a bit frustrating as he couldn't determine much from appraising her looks. She didn't seem much younger than him. She was dressed fashionably, although pink wasn't really her color. It clashed with her green hair and golden eyes. She was pretty. But apart from her slight accent, nothing about her screamed particularly French._

"_I entrust her to you, my darling," Marianne told her son. "Do show her around the palace, help her feel at home."_

_He wanted to protest and have someone else do it. He had to go back and finish the game with Nunnally and Suzaku. He soon decided, however, that it wasn't very princely of him to refuse a task that involved a lady. Besides, he wanted to do some investigation on this C.C. as well. "Alright, Mother."_

_Marianne ruffled his hair while smiling at the girl. "Good. I'll be going then." The youngsters' eyes followed the black-haired woman as she departed, leaving both in a silence that was surprisingly not awkward._

"_Shall we go for a walk?" he asked cordially._

"_The trip wore me out. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here awhile, Your Highness," she replied as her eyes lazily scanned the room. This girl looked incredibly bored by what she saw, a reaction he didn't understand. The Blue Room is used almost exclusively to receive very particular guests that his parents wanted to impress._

"_Lelouch is fine. May I call you plainly as well?" Better to even out the playing field with this stranger now than later._

"_Fine by me," she shrugged. "So what do you do for fun around here, Lelouch?"_

"_I'm the wrong person to ask. I don't enjoy the same things kids our age do," he informed._

_She made an amused face, eyes glittering with interest. _Really pretty_, he thought. "That's alright. I asked you didn't I?"_

_Hmm. A bit blunt for a noble speaking to a royal. "Chess. I like chess." He let it slide; maybe that was just how the French spoke._

_She raised a brow at him before sitting herself down at the table with the wooden chess set. "Are you any good?"_

Good? _Now he couldn't help but scoff. "Extremely good. Only big brother Schneizel can beat me." This girl was irreverent and she clearly didn't know who she was speaking to. It was time to show her exactly who. He positioned himself opposite her, the slightest scowl forming on his lips. "I call black."_

"_Suit yourself," she said flatly. "And don't hold back."_

_She played well, so much so that Lelouch forgot he needed to find out more about her. She was very clever and found ways to counter his moves. He was glad for it at first. It was refreshing to play against someone who could give him an actual challenge. As the game went on, however, his frown was deepening as he slowly found out just how good she was._

_Hands moved across the board. Pawns and knights and other pieces were taken by either side here and there. He couldn't tell anymore who was going easy on whom. Meanwhile, she didn't seem nearly as unnerved as he was._

"_Checkmate." He couldn't believe it. "Good game."_

_He had just lost. To someone other than his big brother._

_Slowly, he lifted his gaze from the chess board to his opponent's perfectly blank face. And with raised brows she stated, "I should like to meet your brother Schneizel."_

C.C. grabbed the black king and threw it to Lelouch. He easily caught the piece in his hand and twirled it between his fingers. "Thing haven't changed much, have they, fair prince?"

"In some ways," he replied. "You're still an annoying show-off."

She chuckled. "And you're still a sore loser with a stick up your ass."

He smiled and stood to return the king to its place on the board. He then took off his coat and offered it as he stood in front of her. "Take it. It's chilly tonight."

She only stared at it, keeping her hands clasped behind her. "I have a bin full of jackets that aren't mine. It's getting out of hand, I'd rather not take this one."

"Then throw those out and take this. You'll get cold dressed like that."

Her face lit up in an instant at his instructions. "Didn't you know that when you're alone with a girl, your goal should be to get her to take her clothes off, not put on more?"

Ah, he should've seen that one coming. He sighed and dropped his hand with the coat while the other came up to massage his forehead. He would've thrown it onto the sofa had she not turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He put the jacket on her, hands lingering on her shoulder a touch longer than it needed to. His breath hitched for a second when she turned around and lifted her hair. She always did look lovely in his clothes, and the night sky glinting off of her hair as she fiddled with it made the sight so much better.

She stopped and smirked at him when she realized he was staring. "Like what you see?"

"Yes. I like that coat, as I do all the perfectly good ones I wasted on you." A harsh statement yet he was smiling as he said it. He came closer, stopping just a foot away from her and depositing his hands in his pockets. "That's from Nunnally you know. I'll want it back."

"I'll see what I can do." Her smirk was gradually relaxing to a real smile the longer she held his gaze. "Your eyes gleam silver under the moonlight. Did you know that?" She almost reached up to sweep his bangs away to get a better look.

Consequently, his hands on his pockets were a good insurance policy. He would have tucked stray hairs behind her ear too. "So do yours."

They kept their stares locked for however long. She didn't dare to move and he found it increasingly hard to breathe. There had always been a pull in her eyes. They drew him in, deeper and deeper each time. They made him want to confess. Although for the life of him, he could never figure out what. She already knew his sins anyways.

Except maybe one. A confession that could cost him both C.C. and Suzaku. A confession that was best handled with a swift toss to oblivion.

In a flash, she tore her gaze from him and settled on the chess set. "We have to play again sometime. I want to know if you've improved."

He chuckled and looked away. "Arrogance is no trait for a lady."

"Deflecting a challenge, I see. Same old timid Lelouch," she commented, amusement coloring her voice.

"I was only ever timid with you."

The tower bell suddenly rang signaling midnight; Carine was finally 18. It was Lelouch who spoke first when the clanging finally stopped. "I have to go back to the ball. You?"

"God, no. I'd rather eat pizza in my room."

"Typical," he stated with a tinge of disappointment.

The pair left the room and wished each other a good night before going their separate ways. Lelouch gave her one last look, noting the way she held her shoes by the straps and how she pulled his jacket closer around her slender frame as she went. He came back to the ballroom just a little bit cold but with a small smile on his face.

C.C., on the other hand, was impassive as she approached her room when one of her maids rushed over and presented her with a letter she didn't wish to read at the moment. However, when she was told that it had come from her father, she immediately snatched it from the servant's hands. "You will tell no one about this," she said to the maid right before shutting her door.

* * *

Lelouch sat quietly at the lavish gazebo as he observed Nunnally in the garden where she painted the landscape. Euphemia poured tea for the two of them, squinting just a bit at the afternoon sun as it hit the silverware.

"Is she feeling better? She might have had too much punch at Carine's ball," she began when she finished pouring. "Cake?"

Lelouch waved his refusal with a smile. "I think those boxers had the worst of it." Euphy was one of those half-siblings he actually liked enough to joke around with. And she laughed quite heartily, the innocent and good-natured girl that she is.

"You're right," she giggled before helping herself with a sandwich. "I'm only glad it wasn't big sister Cornelia up there. She would've made those sorry folks even sorrier."

"And Guilford would have decapitated them for so much as breathing the same air as her." He sipped from his cup and enjoyed the flavor and aroma of the tea. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her around since the ball."

"Oh, she fled. Our mother has been hounding her to entertain suitors ever since I got engaged," Euphy replied, a smile playing on her lips as she stared at her ring. Lelouch eyed it as well. The white gold band was snug around her delicate finger and the diamonds that adorned it were fitting of a royal yet not over-the-top in size and design. It suited her perfectly. Suzaku did the right thing by asking him to come with to consult the jeweler.

"How goes the wedding planning?" He smiled at her and took another sip of tea.

"Not too bad since I have so much help. It's actually a lot of fun," she responded enthusiastically and continued listing off the things she had been doing in preparation. To most people, she would've seemed impeccably happy. But since Lelouch is not most people, he noticed the restrained dejection in her eyes and how her fiancé's name was barely mentioned.

So Suzaku wasn't being too involved with wedding arrangements. Maybe that was for the better. He could never make up his mind about a few things after all.

"I do have something I could use some help with, Lelouch. It's about the guests."

His eyes focused. "Oh, no. Please don't make me have to greet people at your wedding, Euphy."

"It's not that, silly," she chuckled. "Well, there's one particular person… a-and I'm not sure whether or not inviting them would be the um, the respectful thing to do."

Lelouch looked back to where Nunnally was and took in a breath. "Is it C.C.?"

"Yeah," Euphy said with a small voice and kept her hands tightly folded on her lap.

A minute of silence went by before he spoke. "Why don't you ask Suzaku?"

"Well, he doesn't talk about her much. And when he does, he has this look on his face… like he goes somewhere and I can't follow." She trailed off momentarily but recovered quicker than Lelouch expected. "I—I know he loved her deeply, but I don't despise her for it. Truth be told, she strikes me as someone who would be a dependable friend," she breathed out.

"You're too good for this world, Euphy." A praise worthy of a saint, and he did think of her as such. Gracious and pure.

She smiled gently at him. "So do you think it's possible? Lady C.C. and I becoming friends?"

But she was perhaps a little too naïve. He faked a smile to return hers. "Of course."

* * *

"I thought that meeting would never end," Suzaku commented as he walked out of a conference hall with Lelouch.

"Tell me about it," his friend said. "Actually don't. They might have us discuss further."

The two men laughed as their comrades spilled out of the room in multitudes, coming together by the corridor to talk about one matter or another. The council was called in and had discussed several topics about Britannia's colonies. As a prince and a knight primarily stationed at the capital, Lelouch and Suzaku didn't really need to attend but they decided to go anyway for kicks. They appeared to have chosen poorly as the discourse proved boring and unnecessarily long.

"Did you try the refreshment? Hard drinks would have been more appropriate for a meeting that tedious," Suzaku commented with a laugh.

"And the snacks they served, how ridiculous!" Lelouch added. "I mean, pizza? C.C. must be really exercising her influence these days." They laughed again but it seemed somewhat measured now.

"How is she?" Suzaku's question came out just a tad sheepish. "I saw you two leave Carine's party before midnight."

"Ah, yes. She was bored, I was bored. We took a walk about the castle." Lelouch tried to make it as casual yet respectful as possible. Suzaku still couldn't help the stab of jealousy in his chest, though he fought it as best he could. "Haven't you spoken to her?"

"Uh, no. Not really." It was a lie that tasted bitter on Suzaku's tongue. The memory of the moment he and C.C. shared in the music room was still fresh on his mind. He would tell Lelouch of it, although not only would it be pointless but also unkind. He was set to marry his best friend's sister after all. Not to mention he suspected that Lelouch had a certain devotion for C.C. too, but that was a conversation for a different time and place. Something he hoped would never come. How does one go about that conversation anyway? "I haven't since the engagement."

"I suppose it would be difficult to start a conversation," Lelouch chuckled dryly. "She left for Versailles a few days ago."

"Yes, I heard. Do you know what that's about?" Suzaku asked things about her discreetly these days.

"Nothing other than her fickleness and impulsivity," the prince replied. "She said was bored of these parts too and wanted a change in scenery."

Suzaku nodded. "That's C.C. alright, just coming and going as she pleases."

"You would be delighted to know that your lady friend never ceases to surprise," interrupted a small deadpan voice. "She left for a different reason."

"V.V.?" The intonation in Lelouch's voice spelled suspicion, though Suzaku couldn't tell if it was because the tiny blonde man appeared suddenly or that C.C. might have lied. "What do you mean," Lelouch demanded, now all royal and in charge.

"While our Lady C.C. does have a tendency to only engage her own will, she does bow to authority from time to time," he said expressionlessly. "She did not return to France on a whim, it appears she wasn't being truthful with you."

Lelouch stiffened, faintly remembering how her eyes shone honesty underneath the moonlight and his own gaze just a few weeks ago. While he was eager to know why she really left, Suzaku was more impatiently so. "Then whose authority did she bow to and for what purpose?" the knight frowningly asked.

In the end, it didn't matter which of them showed more want to know about her unexpected departure from Britannia. They both ended up equally shell-shocked at V.V.'s revelation.

"Her father summoned her. Apparently, he is extremely keen on introducing her to this Chinese gentleman."

* * *

**A/N**: I can't believe I wrote another one lol. This just wouldn't leave my head so I went ahead and finished it. I don't think this will be a regular series, I'll just write sporadically as inspiration hits me so no promises.

I also changed the relationship tag to Lelouch x C.C because this chapter leans more to that pairing but there were still hints unholy trinity chaos muddled in there (I didn't put this one in the note before the fic because spoilers.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to marry her?"

Lelouch's head snapped up abruptly. "What?"

The emperor merely turned the page of the document he was reading. "I said, do you want to marry C.C. If you do, there are things that could be done."

Marianne stole glances from her husband and son as she sat at the long table of the private library. "Is that wise, Charles? The French are valued allies; this might upset them."

"They're reasonable enough," the emperor replied vacantly which had left Lelouch visibly confused.

"Why would you even consider this?" he asked. "You're not one to pry into our personal affairs."

"Darling, be more respectful towards your father, please," Marianne frowned.

"You're a prince. Your marriage is hardly personal." Charles never lifted his gaze to either of his companions. The report was detailed and he needed to know exactly how a hidden French princess was stolen from their grasp by the Chinese. "These Parisian excursions you've been taking are becoming bothersome. Pendragon is where you should be."

Lelouch huffed. "I thought _my father_ would want me to find happiness in marriage." He turned his head back down to read documents of his own. "In any case, the answer is no. I don't want to marry her." A tick of silence. "Shirley would be hurt to know you thought such of my intentions towards C.C."

"C.C. is more valuable than your ginger paramour," Charles clipped. "I thought you would snatch her up as soon she parted ways with Kururugi, but here you are still disappointing me."

The grip on the papers in Lelouch's hands tightened. "He's my best friend. I can't just–" He looked pointedly at his father and mother. "Besides, you lied to me. I'm betting I still wouldn't know of her royal lineage had this… predicament not come up sooner."

"It was for her protection," Marianne interjected.

"And for your benefit," Lelouch added. "You could have at least told me. But of course you needed to be sure which of us was going to marry her."

"You think we were being uncaring?" Charles asked. "What benefits this empire ultimately benefits you. She is of great value to Britannia, whether as your wife or any one of your brothers'."

"We also wanted to consider her feelings, dear," Marianne commented. "She is most attached to you than any of your brothers, and time is of the essence right now."

"Seeing as how you willingly travel to France every so often these past months, you're clearly attached to her as well." Charles looked at his son now. "Leave the Fenette girl if you have even an ounce of decency."

"I don't have to listen to this." Before opening the doors to go, the prince looked back at his parents. "If C.C. wants to marry that clown, she can go right ahead. Leave me out of it."

Lelouch was now nursing a throbbing headache but walked away as fast as he could despite it. His parents hadn't tried to interfere with his decisions like that since he was a child. C.C. must truly be an asset for Charles to really want her in the family register. Not that he hated the idea of being married to her, but it was bizarre to think of. Yes, he initiated trips to her home country but it was never solely to see her. He had legitimate business to attend to, it simply happened to coincide with her sudden return there.

Besides, he wasn't sure that enough time had passed for her and Suzaku to move on from their breakup. She seemed as she'd always been, even with a new fiancé. She only said she'd rather marry Mao than be stuck in Europe with a bunch of prissy aristocrats. It made sense; he was to be China's ambassador to Australia. If anything, it promised adventure (or at least enough of one to keep her from being too bored). France obviously wanted to extend their influence to the South and it was only strange that she would allow herself to be part of the political machinery.

Lelouch supposed if she married him, it'd serve the same purpose. But at least with him, she'd be with someone she truly knew. Someone who truly knew her.

He shook his head and tried to remind himself that he shouldn't even be thinking about her, futile as these recent attempts may have been. She's a needless distraction, whether or not she was near or present, when there were more important things that could occupy his thoughts.

"Darling." Marianne's voice brought him back from his daze; he didn't even sense anyone approaching. "Do you really not want to marry C.C.? Is that the truth?"

"Someone might hear us here," Lelouch cautioned her and kept walking though he was heading to no particular destination.

"I know you don't care much for scripture, and I don't really either, but there's wisdom to be found in it," she said after a minute of silence.

"What are you going on about now, mother?"

She showed a knowing, toothy smile that told him she can and will succeed in her goal. "Those who confess are shown mercy and get blessed."

More nonsense then. He let out a relieved breath and hiked on. Unfortunately, she kept up.

"You used to be so immersed in Britannia's dealings with Japan. Now, all of a sudden, you shift your interest to France. Surely, there's a reason."

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mother. Sighing, he crossed his arms and decided to humor her. "Let me guess, you're going to tell me about it."

"You hate that Mao person," Marianne began. "You hate that she's not here. And you hate that she fell in love with Suzaku before realizing she loved you too."

"She doesn't love me." He rolled his eyes. "And you're only saying all this because you want us to marry so you and father could use her."

"Think of it practically, Lelouch. She's smart, she wouldn't let anyone use her if she didn't gain anything." Marianne took her son's chin and looked him in the eye. "And I am certain that you wouldn't let anyone harm her. As her husband and father of her children, you would be in the best possible position to ensure that."

He returned her stare as if contemplating everything she just said and yanked her hand away before long. "With all due respect, this discussion is over."

"Fine," she conceded. "But as I said, time is of the essence. And your father's right about Shirley."

* * *

There was a muffled exchange of words at the other side of the door before the voices grew louder. After that, there was a prolonged rapping against the hardwood which wholly annoyed C.C. She specifically instructed her maids and guards to not allow anyone to disturb her when she played cards with her ladies-in-waiting. She suspected it was Mao being obsessive as ever. He has been becoming increasingly aggravating and her patience was thinning by the day. She'll need to break off the engagement, her father and his dreams for France be damned, if this continued.

The door swung open and the green-haired princess decided to keep her eyes on the cards in her hands instead of acknowledging the intruder with a look. Her fiancé needed to learn to respect boundaries and if it took disrespect to teach him how, then that's exactly what she would do.

"Sir, the mademoiselle isn't receiving anyone right now. Please-"

"I need to speak with the princess."

_That voice_. C.C. sharply looked up to find Lelouch standing there instead of Mao. He sounded a bit vexed, and it prompted her to make everyone else leave. Her people filed out of the room quickly but didn't spare the two of curious (questioning) glances. She stood and cut the distance between them in half as Lelouch eyed her seriously. "Back so soon? I didn't think you'd be here until after a few weeks."

She certainly didn't think he'd close the distance between them and take her in a firm embrace. She felt his hands somewhat shaking as they gripped her stiffened back. Her skin became ticklish from contact with his hair when he buried his face in her neck.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?"

"Come home, C.C," he whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

_A/N_: I can't believe I keep writing for this fic. This chapter is very rough, I admittedly didn't put too much thought into it so apologies if it's not written so well. Thanks for all the feedback btw, you guys are the nicest and I'm glad you enjoy my work (subpar as they can be lol). I have another idea for Linger but it might take a while to upload because it's quite difficult for me to flesh out (clue: flesh. hehe place your guesses in a review, jk)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_: If you hate SuzaCC, look away now lol.

* * *

For as long as she can remember, she has been tired. There's an awful strain on her back from the burden placed there since she was young. It was cruel what she's had to go through. To be brought up on in one place, then shipped off to another with a different identity, and be passed from gentleman to gentleman as if she were nothing but some arbitrary object. _What even _is_ a home_, C.C. thought to herself. She never truly belonged anywhere.

But here and now, in Lelouch's arms, she began to feel as though finding one isn't as impossible as she thought.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to bask in his warmth. Hands clutching at the front of his shirt, she let herself pull him even closer. As if delighted, he responded by lowering his own hands to her narrow waist and giving her a light peck on the shoulder. A small smile cracked through her face at the contact, and she felt him smiling as well through the fabric of her dress. It was miraculous how right it all felt.

"Did you always smell this nice?" she teased.

"Shut up, you witch." Lelouch wasn't always a good sport but for now, she internally commended him as she continued to recognize the pleasant curve of his lips against her skin.

"What, it's a valid question," she said as she adjusted her head to lean on his shoulder better.

"How could you think that I stink?" he replied and playfully pinched her sides. She squirmed but he made sure she remained exactly where she was. Truthfully, he didn't know what came over him when he first held her but he sure as hell wasn't regretting it.

Just as the pair were becoming comfortable with the embrace, there was another knock at the door. And who should enter but the Knight of Seven, Sir Suzaku Kururugi. "What is this?" He paced over to the two and pulled Lelouch away from C.C, the sight of them interlocked in each other's arms sent his nerves on fire.

"How could you!?" He was already poising to throw a punch at the prince and he fully intended on landing it had C.C. not held him back with a firm grip to the wrist.

"Stop!" She was surprised she was able to hold him back despite his incessant pulling. "You'll lose your rank, Suzaku! What are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking," he started with an enraged yell, "that he's my best friend and he shouldn't be putting his hands on my-!"

"You're with my sister, are you not?" Lelouch cut in, attempting to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush. "You can't play the jealous card. You've given up the right to long ago."

The words seemed to temper Suzaku's anger a little bit. What quelled it completely was C.C. holding his hand and whispering to his ear the way she always did whenever he threw a jealous fit. Lelouch looked away and grudgingly waited until Suzaku shook himself free and stormed out of the room.

They fell silent as they sat on the plush couch, Lelouch distracting himself with the velvet texture of it and C.C. with the ornate floral design of the cushions. Neither knew what had just happened, and they were engrossing themselves with their distractions as if it helped piece things together. Moments ago, they were utterly at peace.

"Are you alright," Lelouch tried carefully. You could never tell how C.C. would react in times like these. Will she offer sympathy? Will she make fun of the situation? Will she ridicule you?

"You should leave."

Ah, so she decided she'd be cold. He decided he wouldn't let it go so easily. "Why?"

"Why are _you_ here, Lelouch?" When she turned to him, there was some confusion in her honey eyes. "What did you possibly hope to accomplish?"

He pressed on with a stern look. "To get you to come back. I told you-"

"Yes," she sighed, "but what for?" It seemed she was searching for something, like a kid asking for a bedtime story so she could finally fall asleep. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to say the words that would finally give them both the rest they craved. The result is a silence in which she looked at him expectantly, hopefully while he could only stare back with a defeated expression.

She dropped her head for a while then looked off to the side. Her usual mask slid back on and he can't help but feel like he failed her. "You should leave," she repeated just as coldly as the first time.

The words his mother said rang in his ears as he stood. _Those who confess are shown mercy and get blessed_. A quick glance to her engagement ring and it appeared that blessings were for everyone else except him. He left without saying any more. Maybe he should give the faith another try. Or maybe he should have just told her what he'd always wanted to.

* * *

Suzaku stepped out of the changing room fresh out of the shower after another mind-numbing training session. It was a great way to release some of his aggression, although he supposed he'd eventually have to find a better way of dealing with it. The longer he carried the load, the harder it was to keep up façades.

"Yo," Gino Weinberg, another Knight of the Round, walked over to his friend. His greeting was met with a smile that wasn't quite believable, the one that had been present since Suzaku came back from that short-lived trip to France. "You haven't been coming to our weekly post-training drinks for over two months now. Traditions are supposed to be respected, buddy," he jokingly reprimanded the brown-haired knight.

"Yeah, sorry. I just haven't been feeling up to it these days," Suzaku amended politely as he packed his gear into a bag. He hadn't been wanting to go to training either if he were being honest. He was only trying to keep his routine as normal as possible for some regularity.

Lelouch and C.C. potentially getting together, an impending wedding, a fiancée to whom he could only give part of his heart to… it was a lot to keep up with as it is. Weekly drinks wherein he had to pretend everything was fine seemed a bit much, so he settled with cutting it from the routine. It had been going along fine so far until the moment Gino sat down on the field and asked him to join. He immediately realized that he wouldn't be left alone until he entertained a few questions.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as his friend sat beside him. "Is Euphy okay?"

Suzaku fixed his eyes on the skies painted pink and orange by the setting sun. Pink. He thought he'd grow to love that color more. "Euphy's fine."

"Then what's gotten you all sad and mopey?" Gino pressed on.

"I'm not sad. I told you, I've just been out of it."

"You can't fool me, Sir. We've been friends for years," the blonde pointed out. "What? Not getting any till the wedding night?"

Suzaku side-eyed his friend, "It isn't that."

"Well then, what is it?"

The only reason Suzaku hasn't gotten annoyed at the interrogation yet is because Gino always wore this bright, good-natured smile that assured him he genuinely just wanted his friend to be alright. It was also the reason he decided to lift the weight off his shoulders and be truthful for the first time in months. "I feel… unfulfilled."

"What?" Gino's expression contorted to a confused one. "You're a highly ranked knight despite being a foreigner, and deservedly so: you're one of the finest warriors alive. You're husband-to-be to one of the most beautiful women on the planet. And, one day, maybe even heir to an entire country," he enumerated. "I understand these can cause a lot of pressure, but they're all satisfying things to be."

Suzaku nodded as he looked onto the golden rays of light and the green grass. Ah, gold and green. Now, those colors he always loved. "I miss her."

"Her?" Gino was even more confused, but it quickly ended when he saw the look on his companion's face. It was the face he always made when he thought about a certain French lady. "Oh."

"I know, I know." Suzaku laughed bitterly. "I don't deserve Euphy."

"Why don't you try to?" Gino offered with a smile. "I mean, you already have her. So might as well try, right?"

Suzaku only continued staring at the horizon, the first gust of evening wind swept over the fields causing rustling sounds in place of his response.

Gino exhaled deeply with closed eyes and soon followed his friend's line of sight. "You really want C.C., huh?"

There was a long silence of Suzaku trying to choose his words carefully. When he finally spoke up, Gino wondered why his friend would let go of someone so important.

"Everything just seems pointless without her."

The blonde stared at the brunette. He decided to tell him what he would've found out from someone else later on. "Well, you'll be glad to know she's back."

Suzaku turned to Gino so fast he swore there could have been whiplash. "What?"

"Apparently, Lady Marianne really insisted on it so she'll be residing at Pendragon again for at least a month." Gino replied surprisingly simply that the other knight looked at him disbelievingly, as if he were making a joke. "It's true, Anya told me. She's good friends with C.C., you know."

He stood up and left the instant he heard all he needed to confirm her return, not even thinking to say goodbye to the bearer of good news, not even picking up his bag from the nearby bench.

* * *

Suzaku made efforts to get to her residence as quickly as he could and went straight for her room. Thankfully, the guards and servants in her household recognized and trusted him enough to get through without much fuss.

C.C. was seated on a sofa by the window and gazing at the clouds, knees pulled up to her chin with arms folded around them. She looked just like the picture he always had of her in his head: the one in his memory when he first laid eyes on her years ago. She scowled when she saw him, much like before.

"I thought you hated me," she said glumly. She remembered how easily Suzaku shook her off back in Paris. When they were together, she was always able to calm him down. It was sort of painful to see how her effect on him had waned so.

"I probably should."

"What are you doing here." She looked beyond the window again, concentrating instead on the frown of the crescent moon rather than the one on his face.

Suzaku couldn't help but admire her beauty lit aglow by candles and faint moonlight. "I don't know. I heard you were back and I found myself here."

"Then you better go. You shouldn't be here." There was a crack in her voice. It was little but nonetheless present enough for him to hear. He took it as a sign.

"Ditching my friends, trying to punch a prince, coming to see you in France, coming to see you now…" He glossed over her entire form, eyes skimming for a diamond ring that was nowhere to be found. "Lately, I've been doing things I probably shouldn't be."

He stepped closer and pulled her off the couch. He adored her short height, adored the way her bangs parted ever so slightly when she looked up at him. Good heavens, how his heart skipped beats. "I have a feeling I won't be stopping anytime soon."

Suzaku took her face in his hands tenderly and did what he had been dying to since the moment he ended their relationship. He kissed her with all the hunger he'd buried inside. Truly, he half-expected a slap or a shove. But like he half-hoped, she responded. She did so as if on instinct, though it may have somewhat dulled, soft lips mingling with his so perfectly.

Here was her first love, her first heartbreak. Making up for all the time they lost, his mouth and tongue were insistent on asserting dominance. She let herself be conquered; he would be weak at her feet soon enough anyways. Her arms snaked around his waist, only faintly aware that she was already untucking his shirt. Her senses focused instead on the feel of his fingers in her hair and their lips adjoining diligently.

There was little coordination as they moved to the bed. She was pushed down to the soft mattress and he settled naturally between her legs. When he lowered his kisses to her neck, she arched into him, one hand clawing at his back and the other gripping the sheets above her head. It felt all too familiar, but perhaps this fierce new desire coming from him was an exception. His excitement was already digging at her leg and she shut her eyes in satisfaction. She knew nobody else could to him what she did.

When he tugged at the laces of her dress, however, she hesitated. "Wait, wait."

He stopped to look at her, eyes filled with so much longing it almost oozed out. "What's wrong?"

She placed her hands on his olive chest and moved to sit, pushing him up along the way. "You're getting married."

There was some resistance, his mind warring with his heart for a few brief seconds, before his head sunk. "Yes," he acknowledged. Yet sill, he wasn't going to give this up. He looked at her again, green piercing gold with sharp agony and determination. "I love you, C.C. If that isn't clear enough."

She wanted to laugh. "Then why did you leave me?" Her bruised lips shook because she knew those weren't the words she was supposed to say. "It doesn't matter. You're still promised," she argued.

He decided he'll have none of it. "One word from you and that whole act is over," he said resolutely. He stared at her so intently that she was a startled for a moment. In their time apart, it seemed Suzaku had become even more devoted. "I need you." His warm hands slowly ran up her thighs, moving her dress farther up. "I want you."

When he came closer, her arms took on a life of their own and rested around his neck. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I could never love anyone but you."

Her mind told her to protest, but she was silent as he pressed his lips on hers. He pulled away quickly and glanced at her, his eyes searching for permission. Failing to find any answers in those golden orbs, he lightly kissed her again. When he gingerly did it for a third time, she closed her eyes and had to admit that she had a weakness for him too.

Heads buzzing with yearning and pleasure, they sank back down on the bed and completely forgot about the things they should or shouldn't do. Amid the long-awaited kisses, bites, caresses, scratches, moans, grunts, and thrusts, Suzaku and C.C. completely forgot for an entire night.

* * *

In all the days of the week, Nunnally looked forward to Tuesday nights the most. It was during those evenings that she and her big brother would have their private dinner, away from their exceptionally huge family. It wasn't as though she didn't like dining with them, but it had never really felt intimate and familial like it did when she shared a meal with no one but Lelouch. Other times people like Suzaku or Lady C.C joined, but her brother's relationship with the former was maybe a bit strained.

"Did Lady C.C. really end things with her fiancé?" the young girl asked as she carved a slice of turkey.

"Yes. Mother confirmed it," Lelouch replied, that doting tone he reserved for his little sister ever-present.

"So she's back for good then?" The excitement in her voice was noticeable. She always liked Lady C.C. She was kind and she made her laugh. She was admirable as well. The woman had a way of commanding just about anything she wanted to.

"I don't know," he responded casually. "We haven't spoken yet."

He seemed disorientated for a while back, Nunnally observed, but he was noticeably better now. Maybe Lady C.C.'s return had something to do with it. Were they betting on something again and he'd won? Between the two, that wouldn't be strange. She and Lelouch shared an unusual kind of bond, one that nobody could really describe. Nonetheless, the young princess found that he showed interesting sides whenever the lady was involved. Nunnally knew he was always happy with her, but it was different with C.C.

"Uhm, brother," she timidly began. "Now that you and Miss Shirley have had a clean break, will you be pursuing Lady C.C.?"

"Huh?" Lelouch gently set down his wine glass, brows knitted together at the inquiry. "What do you mean, Nunnally?"

"I heard mother and father talking about it on more than one occasion." The girl fidgeted in her seat and clasped her hands together on her lap. "And I… I always thought you fancied her."

Lelouch sighed tiredly. He adored his little sister but he didn't feel like being pushed to an agenda, unwittingly as it may have come and at their private dinner no less. "C.C. and I aren't like that, Nunnally."

"Please don't lie to me, brother." She was visibly uncomfortable but her eyes demanded. She remembered the time she overheard him complaining to himself about C.C. but soon after asking himself why he wanted to be around someone so difficult. "You wouldn't, right?"

How could he lie to her when she was being like that? Nunnally had a special tug on his heart, and he would rather swallow his pride than lose that. So he smiled and answered. "Of course not."

Nunnally smiled back with hope in her eyes. "So?"

"I'll give it a shot, Nunnally." There was some hesitation when he answered. He didn't know why but exploring this domain terrified him. It wasn't like this with Shirley.

"Really? That makes me glad!" Nunnally exclaimed. Well, if anything, at least it would make Nunnally happy. He cared about that greater than most anything else. "I think you're finally being honest with yourself."

Yes. This time around, he'll be honest.

* * *

_A/N_: I know I say it every time in my end notes but I really don't know why I keep writing for thissss hahaha. Anyway, this was the idea I mentioned in the previous chapter. I thought I'd have an extremely difficult time writing the semi-explicit part but it didn't end up taking very long for some reason. S/o to reader **duduaoi** for guessing "action". You're sort of right I guess lol

If anyone's interested, I honestly don't know if I'm rooting for Suzaku or Lelouch. Please don't hate on Suzaku btw, he just has more balls to take what he wants unlike some people who need a proper smack on the head *cough*Lelouch*cough*


	5. Chapter 5

Suzaku was surprised to see C.C. awake before him. She had on a red silk robe, the same one he had specially commissioned from the old Japanese master craftsmen for her birthday. He smiled at the memory of giving it to her then grimaced at the realization it was already past eight months since he last saw her wear it. With the sun yet to rise, he struggled to see the face she wore as she was perched on the edge of his side of the bed with one leg propped up. "Hi," he greeted when she turned to him, voice slightly raspy. He didn't miss the tight smile she gave him though.

"Hi."

He took her hand and planted a kiss on her wrist, another on her palm. "Isn't it too early for you to be awake?"

Her hand was cold but it felt nice when she held his cheek and even nicer as she slid it to his chest. "I couldn't go back to sleep," she said softly. There was something in her eyes he couldn't decipher. Though C.C. was always good at keeping parts of herself hidden away, he knew her pretty damn well. But whatever it was he saw in those somnolent golden orbs, he couldn't really tell. So he did as he always had when she was distant: he pulled her in. "Come here."

There was surprise as well as pain when she slipped from his hold and turned away. "No, Suzaku…" She faced the wall again, both feet planted on the carpet this time and he was worried that she might leave at any second. He sat up and let the lush blanket pool at his waist.

"C.C… "

"This is wrong," she whispered with a hard stare shot to the ground. "This is wrong."

He sighed audibly in agreement. In that instant, guilt could no longer be disregarded with the ecstasy and the joy of being one with her. Everything he said the night before were true, and the knowledge of that only made the guilt more palpable.

"… You should go while it's still dark out."

He continued gazing at her for a while before nodding to the side. "Yeah." He nodded some more, persuading himself he should no longer be by her side. "Yeah." He wordlessly got up, got dressed, and made a beeline for the door. It felt awkward and wrong, like they had nothing more than a meaningless encounter which he made to flee from afterwards. Quite some ways from the situation of him leaving C.C. after a night loaded with emotions. He thought maybe she felt the same because she sat completely still and her eyes refused to meet his movements.

When he grabbed the knob to exit, she finally stirred and lay down where he slept, limbs splayed haphazardly as though warming herself with any residual heat left on the bed. He looked at her and mustered enough self-control to keep himself from diving into her arms. "You should know–"

"Don't," she interrupted. "We shouldn't speak until you… until we both have thought about what we did."

Her tone told him she would broker no arguments, so he went out the door with his entire being feeling heavy and constricted. She was right to be so decisive and he knew it, but it didn't stop the ache from presenting itself. Somehow, it made the wound from eight months ago even deeper…

"_What's the reason for this private meeting, Sir Kururugi?" The emperor stared at the knight who was looking somewhat sheepish. He found it vaguely interesting as the young brunette always seemed serious with the exception of social occasions. _

"_Your Majesty, you see…" Suzaku began just as sheepishly as he looked, "I wanted to inform you that I have intentions of… of asking the Lady C.C. to marry me." The last part was said quickly, his words ran into each other in almost incoherent manner. The emperor got the message nonetheless. _

"_Why?" Charles rested an elbow on the armchair and his face on a knuckle. _

_Suzaku felt as though it should be self-explanatory, but then again his sweetheart was a ward of the royal family and the emperor stood for her father here. "Well, I love her."_

"_You're young," the emperor commented blankly._

_Suzaku smiled and responded with confidence. "With respect, it doesn't matter to me, Your Majesty. I already know she's the one I want to stand beside for the rest of my life."_

"_Hmm."_

_The emperor seemed unimpressed and discontented much to Suzaku's frustration. "In any case, my lord, aside from letting you know of my intentions, I also wanted to ask from where C.C. hails exactly." It was bold of him to lead the conversation like this but he needed to show the emperor he was serious. "She says she has family all throughout France, but I need to know her parents' region so I could pay them a visit and properly ask for her hand."_

"_You cannot," Charles stated. The knight blinked once, twice, not seeming to comprehend what had been said. "You cannot marry Lady C.C," clarified the emperor._

_Suzaku's brows drew up in confusion, mouth falling slightly agape as he managed to deliver a dumbstruck "Huh?"_

"_I believe I didn't stutter." Charles straightened up in his seat and gestured to the door. "You may take your leave now, Sir Kururugi."_

"_Your Majesty, wait, I–I don't understand…" _

_The emperor exhaled deeply and Suzaku thought for a second he felt a cold breeze. "You don't have to. You simply need to accept it as a fact of life."_

_Suzaku's fingers started twitching at his sides but he didn't notice all that much. He knew it would be difficult to acquire permission but he didn't imagine it was going to be denied. "I beg you to reconsider."_

_Charles frowned at the display of persistence. A knight's specialty is to carry out orders, not to question them. "You and C.C. will not marry," he said with finality and a hint of annoyance, "and you will end your little romance with her."_

"… _I won't."_

_Some sovereigns took occasional daring oppositions for courageous acts. Charles zi Britannia was no such monarch, not that Suzaku expected anything else. "You would defy me, Kururugi?" He didn't even give the knight a chance to respond as he continued irately, "Japan was only released because of Lelouch's efforts and our benevolence. Your people were freed, your father reinstated as Prime Minister, and you knighted and brought to the capital."_

_Suzaku felt rather cross and stunned. Why was there be a need to bring up those things when what he was asking for was insignificant in the grand scheme of things? Finally able to compose his thoughts, he spoke in a respectful manner still. "I am grateful, but it has nothing to do with me and C.C."_

_The emperor grimaced in annoyance. "Did you think you could do whatever you want because of your rank?"_

"_I have served the empire and I will continue to do so. That isn't a concern."_

"_Good. Then leave her. Such is your duty." The retort was as swift as Charles' gaze was exacting. It dawned on Suzaku that this was neither some sick joke nor a test of his resolve. If he prodded further, it might cause things that he can't undo or make up for. For all intents and purposes, he was never going to get the approval he sought. His silence allowed him to hear with a distinct clarity the emperor's next words. "As it is hers to marry a Britannian prince."_

_Suzaku looked up in a snap, his throat drying up in an instant._

"_Dismissed." As the knight continued to stand there in shock, Charles unexpectedly hatched a plan to make sure his empire had a firmer hold on the former Area 11. "My daughter Euphemia had just come back from Bulgaria. She'll be your match," he said. "Cast Lady C.C. from your thoughts. The sooner the better."_

_Suzaku's shook his head. For the first time in his life, he wanted to refuse orders. He doubted he could do so, but he had to try. "C.C. is–"_

"_C.C.," the emperor interrupted with a booming voice, "is not going to hear about this." He stood from his chair and stared down the baffled and betrayed knight. "Britannia's kindness is not for free. Remember that always."_

* * *

Marianne had been sitting quietly with her son at his study for a considerable amount of time now. He read some book or another while she itched for him to talk to about a certain issue. She thought he'd jump straight to it the minute they were alone, but apparently she had to lead him there. "Darling," she called his attention softly.

"Yes, mother?" He regarded her idly and kept most of his attention to the book.

"Would you tell me your plans?"

"For what?"

Marianne flinched slightly. "C.C.'s back," she said a bit incredulously. It was impossible that word hadn't gotten to Lelouch yet.

"And?" he asked back all cool and nonchalant, not quite the reaction his mother expected from him.

The imperial consort tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the tabletop and raised a quizzical brow at him. So he did know, he was just unbothered. "You won't do as your father and I have suggested before?"

"I don't intend to rush it, mother," he answered and lazily turned a page. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Oh, don't be foolish, Lelouch." Her pitch went up, impatience showing just a fragment more than usual. Those manicured fingernails were now tucked behind her elbows as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Meanwhile, he was the picture of calmness sitting on that chair reading that book. "On the contrary, I think this is the smartest move I can make on the matter."

"How exactly?" She leaned forward trying to catch her son's full attention. "This is politics, and you are not acting like the prince I raised you to be."

"She just got out of a political engagement," he answered rather patronizingly, as though Marianne were entirely unaware of the fact. "I hardly think pressuring her into another one is the way to go."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You are unbelievable. Didn't you tell Nunnally you were going for it?"

He stopped reading and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "How did you know that?"

"Women tell each other things," she waved off and gave him an irritated _tsk_. "Look, you cannot just go with the flow and do what you want."

"Why not? C.C. does and she's faring just fine."

Marianne narrowed her eyes at her son. "Politics is barter. She understands this. I thought you did too."

"She and I are royals, not politicians," the prince countered. He shut his book and placed it gently on the table. "Listen, mother–"

"No, you listen. C.C. is allowed certain liberties not because she isn't Britannian, but because she heeds the important instructions. But by disregarding orders and breaking her engagement with that man, she has put herself in a tight spot."

"Exactly," he agreed. "She needs space, some room to breathe. Isn't that why she came back to Britannia?"

"Lelouch. You're not listening at all," Marianne said as she massaged her temple. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder "What this means is that she is not in a position to make decisions, and right now people are working to make them in her stead. Decisions that even she _cannot_ refuse."

The prince's eyes widened in alarm as his mother's words rapidly made sense.

"I told you, darling. Time is of the essence," Marianne said with a deep frown.

"Who?" he snapped unintentionally, fists curling into the fabric of his slacks. "Who would they have her wed instead of me?"

She began with a sigh. "Thanks to France's attempt to deepen relations with China, the council has arranged a match between Odysseus and the Tianzi. Which means the next most powerful candidate to strengthen ties with the French is…"

Lelouch's gut twisted at the realization and he uttered the name in a snarl. "Schneizel."

* * *

Anya Alstreim wasn't an ordinary girl by any means. Odd and otherworldly, they would call her among many things. She supposed that was why it had been fairly easy to strike up rapport with a person such as Lady C.C. The latter's aloofness and enigmatic nature made the former comfortable in ways other people could not. So when she received news that her friend was coming back from what could have been a permanent relocation, she made sure to give her a welcome that was as odd as their friendship.

The Knight of Six came to the French woman's estate at an early hour to fence. She waited for the mistress of the house by the rear garden already geared up. Foil in one hand and helmet at the other, she smiled when C.C. strode into view.

As they went through their bout, Anya noticed her friend/opponent's enhanced speed and observed that she'd slightly shed weight. There was also a distinct lack of focus in her movement and strategy. C.C. was usually very good and could match her own knight's skill if she really wanted to. Well, maybe she was feeling lazy today. Anya found she didn't care much when their exercise of arms came to a conclusion; C.C. remained to be an enjoyable challenger after all.

"That was fun," C.C. remarked as she took her helmet off.

"We need to skirmish more. You're losing touch," Anya smirked and rested her foil on a bench.

"Yes, I'll be training well on my free time." The green-haired woman snapped her fingers to signal a servant to give them refreshment. "Oh, that's right. I don't have to," she took a glass of fresh lemonade and playfully winked at the small knight.

Anya chuckled at her friend's teasing. It was good to have her back.

Just then, a maid came to sight and handed C.C. a letter. "For you, milady." C.C. tentatively took it upon seeing the emperor's seal on the wax then walked over to a servant to place her glass on a tray and began reading.

"What is it?" Anya asked as she took the last sip of her drink.

"An invitation. There will be a private luncheon at the castle in a few days."

"Huh. The royal family must have really missed you." Anya set her glass down on the bench and began gathering her things. She didn't see C.C. frowning at the paper in her hands, already fully aware that this invitation could not mean anything good. Instead, when she turned to face the green-haired girl, C.C. had on this amused face as she quipped, "What can I say? I'm magnetic like that."

Anya smirked and hummed. "I have to go. Knight's business and such. See you around, Lady C.C."

The lady and the maid both watched as the Knight of Six left. When she was finally out of sight and earshot, the maid gave C.C. another letter, no seal on the wax this time.

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier along with the other one?"

"Orders were to give that to you in private, ma'am," the maid replied with eyes locked on the grass.

"I see." C.C. started to open it but immediately stopped as the servants were still present. She gestured a hand vaguely to the side. "Do put my things back in order and have the refreshment returned to the kitchen."

Finally alone, she sat on a bench and read the very short message. Hmm. Another invitation.

_Meet me tonight by the lake._

_-L_

* * *

_A/N: _I'm alive! Thank you, holiday break!

If you clicked on this and made it this far, thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter to some degree! I just wanted to hop in here and say WOW you guys had serious feelings about the previous chapter lol. And rightfully so, it was quite the provocative development! Thank you for leaving reviews, I appreciate y'all even taking the time to give me a piece of your mind lol. I also wanted to address what I said before and affirm that you guys are totally and completely right, cheating on your S/O is NOT having balls. What I meant by saying that Suzaku has balls to get what he wants is that he showed that he's clearly willing to risk some very important things for C.C., but the manner in which he did it was questionable at best and downright despicable at worst. Just wanted to clarify that hehe *nervous smile*

As regards to the timing of the events in the story, it was mentioned above that Suzaku and C.C. broke up around 8 months ago at this chapter's point. I would place Suzaku and Euphy's engagement 4 months prior (so 4 months after the breakup YIKES), so events from Chapter 1 happened around that time. Chapter 2 would be 5 months post-breakup, Chapter 3 would be somewhere along 8 months post-breakup (which means C.C. stayed in France for like 3 months), and this chapter would be just a few weeks past 8 months, I'd say.

Sorry for the long note. Hope you're all having a restful break! PS i'm sort of scared to write the next chapter lol


End file.
